


The Crux of The Matter

by ashamtly



Series: Afterwards [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: The crux of the matter is that Earth never really felt like home to him..., even when he was a child and didn't know yet how different he really was, the only moments he felt like he might belong, were those he spent with his pops, and then..., then he was gone.(a.k.a. the one where Keith finally finds his place in the universe and some decisions are made)





	The Crux of The Matter

The crux of the matter is that Earth never really felt like home to him..., even when he was a child and didn't know yet how different he really was, the only moments he felt like he might belong, were those he spent with his pops, and then..., then he was gone.

Moving from foster home to foster home, from school to school, orphanage to orphanage; did nothing but make that feeling grow bigger and bigger.

He would watch the other kids bond, go to homes, get families and find themselves families, or place to belong, and wonder to himself... when would it be his turn.

The crux of the matter is that... even the Garrison didn't change all that, 'cause for as much as Shiro made him feel at home sometimes..., again, he didn't feel like he belonged there, so... once Shiro was gone too, staying didn't have any point.

And since there was no other place to go, he returned to the shack once might have felt like home.

During that time he would look at the stars and feel a pull to them and wonder... if Shiro had been wrong, and he just would never find his place in the world.

The crux of the matter is that... the only time he really felt at home, like he was finally starting to belong; was when he was in the Castle on Lions coursing through galaxies unknown, planets far away and deep, deep space.

Training and fighting, exploring and investigating, helping and saving people from all shapes, colors, and places; made him feel like he had finally found his place in the universe, his driving force.

The crux of the matter is that... he was born from war, so it only made sense that in war he found his home, his purpose, so... when that too was gone.....

The crux of the matter is that... he never really missed Earth, not like Lance did, no like Hunk, Pidge and even Shiro did.  
After all, there was nothing waiting there for him, and it had never felt like home to him.

The crux of the matter is that... he might look human in the outside but he was half Galra and... when left outside of war, without a purpose, without a drive...

The crux of the matter is that even Galras didn't have a home, for as much as Daibazaal was back, they had been adrift too long.

Just like him, just like him, they were all born from the stars, and war had given them a purpose, so... for as much as the paladins were his home, Earth would never really be a place for him to belong.

The crux of the matter was... that he needed more, that he needed to soar the stars, to explore, to build, to help, to...

"Guys... I think I need to go"

**Author's Note:**

> So... I might be one of the few people in the fandom that actually liked season 8, I thought it was a pretty intense season, packed with action, great animation, writing and overall fulfilling.  
> Yes it was far from perfect since somethings lacked explanation, were glossed over or simply weren't given enough time, but overall I think it was an epic ending for an epic series.  
> And since Voltron gave me so... much, it felt bad to not write anything for the series ending, so... I wrote this since many people seem to be complaining about Keith ending up alone and unhappy, which really didn't seem like it to me, then again I'm a person that doesn't fix so much in romance, which is why I loved Keith so much 'cause he always felt to me, like that kind of person too, anyhow... I hope you liked it,


End file.
